


I'll Make A Beast Out Of Myself

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Classroom Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The twin professors Byleth and Beliel are an odd few. Byleth has caught Dimitri's eye, but it wouldn't be appropriate to say anything. At least until he discovers the lurid secret she shares with her brother, and the revelation pushes Dimitri into a dark, dominant corner ready to take what he wants, which may well be both twins. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Byleth/Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	I'll Make A Beast Out Of Myself

"Fuck me on his desk," were the first words Dimitri heard upon peering into the classroom. It was late, and there was little reason to be in a classroom at this hour, but Dimitri had lost something, and thought he may have left it back in class leading him to go seek it out and hope he could pick it back up. But his ability to focus on the thing he had come to retrieve was derailed hard by the the sudden and indecent realization he had walked in on something. What kind of something? As he drew in closer look, Dimitri was distressed by the fact he was almost certain that was his teacher's voice.

"Do you really want to be thinking about him with my cock in you?" The second voice threw Dimitri, just in time for him to peer around the corner and discover the shameful secret awaiting him. Byleth, the professor for the Blue Lions house, sat parked atop Dimitri's desk wearing her dress, skirt hiked up, panties around one ankle, legs wrapped around the waist of none other than her brother, Beliel. The two strange blue haired twins seemed close, but not close like this, and it filled Dimitri with a mess of foggy emotions to suddenly be staring in surprise at what he saw. Nobody could have expected this to be the rude surprise lying in wait.

"And what does that mean?" Byleth asked, tugging her brother in to clumsy kisses. "I want to be fucked by the Black Eagles teacher on the prince's desk, and I--"

"No, you want to be stuffed full of my dick while your head goes off in all manner of dreamy directions about the pretty boy prince. I just wonder which motivation sounds sluttier; dreaming of other guys' dicks with your brother balls deep in you, or having your eyes for a man but craving your brother's cock too much to be able to open up to him." Beliel's eyes drifted upward to catch some motion in the corner of his eye ,and saw Dimitri standing there, hardly a subtle or stealthy man. There was a brief second of consideration, of pondering the idea of slowing down and not making things into a bigger problem. Beliel threw all that away. "You know he wouldn't' be able to compare to me."

A flare of piqued rage and surprise hit Dimitri, who couldn't believe his ears over what he was hearing and the way it startled him. Especially as Byleth replied, "He couldn't," and whining under the swirling temptation that tore her asunder. She wasn't strong enough to resist the vulgar words. "Your cock is so big. Always has been, and I just can't fight that. No other man can do to me what my own brother can. I like Dimitri, but he can't fuck me like an animal. Not like you can. He's a sweet, naive, wimpy boy. You're a man!"

Jealousy. Rage. Locking eyes with Beliel and realizing this was a cocky challenge, Dimitri felt he couldn't possibly let the disrespect stand. Beliel was testing him, trying to make him back down and take claim over someone who posed a threat to him. His fists clenched tightly together, and he could feel the harsh swell of something taking him by storm, begging him to fight and lash out and make sure Beliel regretted every last word he spoke.

"What was it you said the other day to me?" Beliel asked, taunting harder. "You'll never stop being addicted to my cum, and it's not worth seducing anyway because he won't do anything right?" His thrusts quickened, and he finally pushed his sister onto her back, climbing up over the desk and onto her, hammering into her and flaunting the size of his cock with each thrust. "Moan load while your brother's big dick pounds you senseless, sis. I'm going to make you lose your fucking mind on my dick tonight, and if you want to be a clingy, coy bitch unable to get Dimitri out of your head, I'll just fuck you so hard you forget his name."

Every ecstatic and frenzied moan Byleth made was another reason to be angry. Dimitri listened to all of it, steadily seething with a rage building slow, steady momentum up within him as he gave in to the struggle and panic of trying to keep up, knowing this was a losing battle in the end. Dimitri was developing feelings for his professor. Feelings he had thought completely inappropriate and distracting. Feelings that now became a weapon against him as Beliel fucked Byleth senseless. she was getting louder, hotter, and the anger taking hold of him was more than he felt he could bear.

Beliel really did think eh was scaring Dimitri off. That the sight of his cock and his dominance and a thoroughly reckless pace would all hold Dimitri back from giving in, scare him off from his sister and leave her entirely to him. So when Dimitri approached, Beliel was steady and wary, but confident in himself. In the size of his cock. In how his sister was emotionally attached to him in ways she couldn't be for another man. But Dimitri wasn't having any of that, as eh rushed forward, as he grabbed his pants and pushed them down, his erection wild and ready. As Dimitri made is move, he grabbed Beliel by the hair, jumping upon them and making Byleth shriek out in surprise as Dimitri forced her brother down onto his massive cock.

Climbing up onto the table, Dimitri rested his balls down against Byleth's face as he forced Beliel to throat his cock, ramming his way down the professor's gullet, making him choke and gag in surprise and worry under the pressure. "There's only one thing bigger than your ego," Dimitri snarled, fingers tightening in Beliel's hair as he held him down hard. "And it's down your throat right now. Keep fucking your sister, let her feel your cock, but while I fuck your mouth, I want you to think about how much bigger I am, and if she'll even feel you once I've had her."

Shock and utter dismay held Byleth in a dizzy place as she felt the heavy ball sac press against her lips, as it dragged along and begged for attention she clumsily began to give, expressing feelings that all so dizzily begged of her everything. she did as she was told, but wasn't entirely to what end, her tongue dragging along the heavy nuts as her brother struggled and gagged around his cock. Confusion hit Byleth, but as she listened to the sound of Beliel choking and felt the heavy balls drag against her tongue, she found herself intrigued, not having peeked at Dimitri's cock in time to see it, but if Beliel was accepting it...

Confirming Dimitri's size in the most savage and startling way was how much harder Beliel started fucking his sister, drilling his cock into her with a speed getting outrageously out of control, seeking a pleasure and a desire that was truly mad, a sign of desperate, growing lust that had Byleth moaning and squirming under this mess hotter, needier, learning what pleasures could be found in giving in.

"I am going to put you both into your place. Wimpy? Naive? I'll show you!" He pulled Beliel's hair, forcing his cock to the hilt down his throat several times before drawing his hips back and shoving it down Byleth's throat next, his hand in Beliel's hair guiding him to kiss along her neck as it bulged out indecently. "There professor, feel how fucking big I am. Feel how much of a man I am! This is what will be going inside you soon. We'll see how smug you are when you're cock drunk and pregnant.'

Byleth whined in utter delight as she choked on Dimitri's cock, as she felt Beliel's lips against her neck. Dimitri's possessive and wicked touch brought Byleth incredible pleasure and a senseless feeling of utter desire, urging her to surrender and succumb to the senseless thrill of utter submission. She was a subby mess, but she always suspected her brother to be more open to getting fucked than he liked to lead on; this would be a remarkable test of that now.

When finally Dimitri withdrew from their mouths, it was to stick his cock between both, and without needing to be asked, they began their sloppy adoration of every inch of it, serving with senseless joy across every inch of the mighty prick they were faced with, both startled to know it was much bigger than Beliel's, but that only sped up the pace with which Beliel fucked his sister, inducing a dizzy frenzy of lust and frustration that kept everyone craving more, leaning into the downward spiral and the insatiable chaos of surrendering to something so good and ripe. There was no controlling these feelings now, and neither tried to, just leaning in and savouring the sloppy thrill of fucking while they sucked a cock together.

Neither sibling could handle themselves here. They were overwhelmed, driven deep into a hazy mess of hopeless delight and something that felt almost too good to believe, burning and smoldering rushes of a joy beyond sense. It was so good, and Beliel came deep into the snug, greedy hole, filling his sister up, heaving, letting himself give in, and Dimitri's cock followed suit, gushing hot spurts of cum all over their faces as they moaned in dizzy, foggy rushes of growing submission; they were going to learn their place, and both siblings could feel that intensity now.

Dragging them both off the table by the hair, Dimitri set them onto their knees in front of him, holding onto them both as he began to fuck their mouths back and forth with a very bitter and shameless approach, wanting to put them both in line. He started dipping down into one mouth, then drew back and pushed into the other, imposing his dominant pace upon both siblings with something to prove and a wicked show of utter depravity. A few swaps back and forth had them choking as he forced them to throat his cock, before finally he pulled back. "What do you have to say for yourselves?'

For Beliel, the answer was an obvious, "I'm sorry."

Which made it all the more embarrassing that Byleth instead shrieked, "You're bigger!'

Both answers made Dimitri smile. "I'm going to enjoy everything I do to both of you," he said, pushing fingers into their mouths, pushing their jaws down as he toyed with their tongues. "Byleth. I've done my best to hold back and pact like I didn't have feelings for you, because that isn't an appropriate relationship and I don't want to make you have to feel uncomfortable. I was going to court you after I graduated like a proper and respectable man should. But now I know the kind of woman you are; you're a lowly whore, and you are in need of some discipline. I will give you that. And Beliel..." His smile darkened. "I'll be happy to use you as a cocksleeve. The Black Eagles don't have to know their teacher is down on his knees sucking the Faerghus prince's cock when he tells him to. At least, until I decide you need to be punished."

Byleth and Beliel were both held in deep, enthralled need by everything Dimitri did, by the huge cock still standing hard, now glistening with their spit. They both felt submissive, obedient, staring up at Dimitri and deferring his every thought, as he tugged them up to their feet. "I want you to loosen her up for me," Dimitri commanded.

"I already fucked her," Beliel said.

That earned him raw, hoarse laughter and a smack across his ass. Dimitri was not playing around. "I said loosen. You aren't accomplishing anything with that. I want you to go in with your fist, and to make sure that she's ready for me." As he did so, his own hands crept between Beliel's ass cheeks, his fangs bared just quickly enough for it to still be a surprise when he bit down hard on Beliel's neck and added, "I'll get you ready while I do."

Byleth settled onto the edge of the desk, whining as her brother brought his hand between her legs, curling his palm inward and keeping his fingers extended, slowly starting to ease his whole hand now into her. As she did so, Dimitri was upon her, seizing her lips with a jealous, greedy push into all the hungry and ravenous things that would teach her that she was his. Showering her in wild swells of possessive and fierce affection, Dimitri left Byleth dizzy and scrambling to make sense of everything she felt, left hopelessly, helplessly falling into the haze of something powerful and bizarre, pleasures leaving her with no time to make sense of everything he was able to do to her and the ecstasy of set aflame by all of it.

The sink of teeth into her neck and of hr brother's hand between her legs made for a dizzy mess of conflicting and intense feelings to try and deal with, her hips rocking forward. "Have me," she moaned, speaking to both of them but definitely leaning tighter against Dimitri as he brought his free hand and his lips upon her body with a conquering aggression like nothing else. Beliel could dominate, but Dimitri was dominant, and the difference never occurred to Byleth until she was there in the thick of it, heaving and squirming under the throbbing rushes of absolute ecstasy that didn't leave her time to think clearly.

Beliel buried his face into his sister's neck too, clumsily trying to silence all the wild noises he wanted to make as Dimitri fingered his ass hole and pushed hi into a dizzy mess of feelings wildly seeking everything of him. There was no controlling this downward spiral, and the prince so effortlessly toyed with him and brought him deeper into the helpless throes of this pleasure. His cock ached against his sister's thigh, desperate and craving so much more, deepening into this frenzied pleasure and a sense of hopelessness getting faster, messier. "Fuck, Dimitri," he groaned.

"Only if you obey," Dimitri teased, his laughter growing louder, before he bit down on Byleth's neck, making her squeal, only to begin assuaging the flare of pain with his tongue, licking along the bite mark before drawing back, pressing his teeth into Beliel's neck. "I'll treat you just like I treat your sister if you behave and don't give me a reason to have to punish you any further." But treating Beliel like Byleth was a complicated and multi-faceted treatment, as Dimitri drew his fingers back and brought his whole hand upon him now. "Deeper into her."

Both twins let out wild gasps of pleasure at once, Byleth feeling her brother's fist close inside her and push in deeper, while Dimitri's hand worked to prepare Beliel's ass hole for the same treatment. The twins felt helpless, falling deeper into Dimitri's twisted sense of dominance, falling victim to the chain of fisting leaving them both feeling more ready for the cock sure to take them, for the idea of utter joy that would rush across them together. A smoldering mess of all the most reckless and wild needs was doing its number of them, pushing the two of them together into frenzied ecstasy, just in time for Dimitri to come back to Byleth's neck to mark it up. All while his hand hit the innermost spots in Beliel to make him unravel like he had never known before.

Not knowing whose name to cry out as the teeth and the fist unraveled her together, Byleth just let alone one loud panicked mess of moans, gripping at both men, unsure who to credit this for, as Beliel blew his load onto her dress and her thigh, staining her nice clothes and leaving her burning with a joy that saw her tug her brother into a kiss. Dimitri's cum lingered in their mouths, a taste that made them crave more of this pleasure, as Beliel pulled his fist out from his sister's loosened hole while Dimitri's pulled back from his ass, and Beliel didn't know what was about to happen, but he felt infuriatingly intrigued by the possibilities.

"I'm going to make both of you my bitch tonight," he promised, smacking Beliel's ass, "but remember, she's the one I want. You're just an accessory." With a growl, he seized Beliel's hair and pushed Byleth onto her back on the table. He was going to take her in the same position that Beliel had when he walked in, but with his obviously bigger cock and something vengeful, ready, wicked. "Are you ready to be mine?" he asked.

"Gods, yes!" Byleth gasped, throbbing ecstasy hitting her with a rush of something powerful and wild, a mess that sought to prove what she could do and how she was going to make this all play out. Her legs spread wide, skirt hiking up over her thighs, and she was utterly incapable of self-control now.

Dimitri shoved forward in a good position, ready and primed, burying half his cock into her with one savage thrust and imposing his will fiercely upon her. "Fuck," he groaned, using his grip on Beliel's hair to make him start fucklicking the pair, his tongue all over his sister's clit and and the big cock now greedily pounding into it. There was no way to respond to this madness that wasn't absolute chaos, a desire and ecstasy so fiercely and wickedly beyond reason. Byleth felt so snug, and he was happy to take this victory lap now. "I'm not like your fucking brother, so I won't stand here bragging all night about how big my cock is. But that's because I don't need to brag; I'll make you say it all for me."

"Yes, you're huge!" Byleth whined, her legs writhing and pressing in against his sides, wanting so badly to spiral downward into the senseless, well fucked oblivion he promised. "So big. I want you to fuck me raw, fill me up. Ruin me!" She couldn't contain it, and the presence of her brother's tongue dragging along her clit only added to this chaos, a rowing pleasure and heat driven by wicked desire and a growing helplessness, a desire and a fervor nothing could help, but it felt incredible, and she knew she wanted more of it.

To his part, Beliel was just working at the panic and the chaos of this situation with little real sense of how to handle it all, just knowing he wanted all of it, knowing the chaos was so dizzy and so powerful. His tongue worked in obedient, frustratingly complacent motions, giving to Dimitri everything he wanted. he was furious about how readily he played the part here, how easily he could be made to give in as the prince hit a submissive streak hot enough for him to not only let him stick his fit up his ass, but now happily accentuate the pleasure of Dimitri fucking his sister. He felt embarrassed, scandalized, giving up to so many things and embracing the wiles of so many things all at once that just couldn't be helped. Beliel submitted, served, did as he was told and in the process fell deeper and deeper into a wicked mess of smoldering pleasures he didn't know how to fight.

There was so much weird and aimless heat taking swirling and wicked hold of him now, a mess of pleasures that weren't able to be fought against. The dominant savagery of what Dimitri was capable of gave a harsh and wild lesson to both Blythe and Beliel, the twins falling deeper into his clutches as he continued fucking Blythe into dizzy ecstasy, a shameless, sloppy sense of joy and need getting stranger and more overwhelming as each passing second proved so aimlessly, hopelessly enticing. As long as these pleasures continued, everyone fell in line, especially Byleth, who was a simple woman to please. A needy sub slut happily getting stuffed full of a big dick and thoroughly taken, overwhelmed by pleasures coming on so strong and messy that she couldn't deal with all of it, and she knew only that she wanted more.

'More' was exactly what Dimitri gave her, as he hammered forward quicker, greedily fucking her with wild thrusts, stopping only to pull back and briefly slam his cock down her brother's throat for a few thrust, an occasional break-up of the action for something harsh and exciting before he threw himself right back into the fray again. Byleth gave the most reckless, panting whines of joy as she was taken, and the pleasure only got louder each time Dimitri came back from a brief dip into Beliel's mouth, his thrusts getting faster to boot. There was no sense or restraint behind any of this, but that shameless aggression was what made it all so spectacular, what drove forward such an unrelenting rush of all the most desirous and wild of pleasures.

Grunting, snarling, hammering forward and letting the raw pleasures express his most twisted and profane of desires, Dimitri found himself in such a state of heated ecstasy and bitter joy that he couldn't himself. Every slam forward was rougher, messier, seeking to ruin and destroy with no indication he could be stopped, and neither really wanted to try, Byleth heaving and Beliel licking away, both completely hooked on the pleasure now of being taken, dominated. Claimed.

Amid the sounds Byleth made as she was so wildly fucked, the shining, brilliant plea of, "Cum inside," was the only discernible thing Byleth was saying, her legs pressing tight against his waist, hips bucking upward against Dimitri and against Beliel's tongue working its magic on her clit. She felt so lost and helpless and overwhelmed by the searing joy of giving in as hard as she possibly could, and the thrill of succumbing like she did Her climax whipped her up into a mad, heaving frenzy of pleasures screaming from deep within her for something so desperate and aimless that she found herself coming apart at the seams, just as she wanted. Just as she craved with the deepest and most dizzy pleasures all surging across her body like wildfire. "Cum inside me and mark me!" she screamed again, legs snapping around Dimitri's waist.

But Byleth did more than just make noise as she came. The thrill of being fucked by Dimitri pushed her into a rare and incredible rush of startled joy as he not only came, but her pussy gushed with clear spurts of sticky nectar all over her brother's face, pushed to a squirting orgasm that had her absolutely ecstatic and only getting louder as she savoured how hot unraveling like this was.

"Wanton whore," Dimitri growled, shoving his cock deep into Byleth in awe over what a mess she was during sex, but as far as he was concerned, it was all he craved. He buried himself deep into the gasping wreck and blew his load, flooding her with his seed as she came and heaved against him, so wild and shameless and clearly out of sorts, but there was a special sort of thrill in completely dominating and having her. No restraint or shame could hold back what eh felt burning through him now, and he was happy to claim Byleth, to make her his and then all too readily pull out, shooting another few strands of cum onto her dress.

"I can't help it," Byleth whined. "Brother got me into the mood, then you came along."

"Don't blame us for your lack of control." As he spoke, he guided his cock up toward Beliel's mouth, and the newly tamed man accepted, opening for the prince. "Clean the taste of your sister off of me before I fuck you next."

The first half of that sentence made Beliel moan. The second half made him fall into a frenzy of utter desire, a messy shove forward that saw him shoving forward to swallow Dimitri's shaft, to deepthroat him with a reckless show of dizzy and helpless need, desire that grew fiercer and bubbled up through him with something so bizarre and twisted, wanton in the throes of pure need that finally took root within his body. He couldn't handle how brazenly fucking overwhelmed he was by the idea of being fucked by the prince and dominated more thoroughly than he could possibly imagine, and all he had to do was open himself up to the possibility. So he sucked, obedient and reckless and needy in all the way he knew he should be to satisfy Dimitri.

"You're really cute sucking dick," Byleth whined, biting her lip and grabbing her brother's hair, running her fingers through it. "I still love getting fucked by you. But I think I'm going to like this a lot more."

Dimitri laughed, drawing back from Beliel's lips and slapping his cock down across Beliel's face. "And what about you?"

There was no pride in giving in like this. Nothing decent or sane or sensible about the way Beliel burned up now with desire and want, such searing need for what he could get now from Dimitri. "I need it," he confessed, and chose lust over anything else.

Dimitri pulled the siblings back with him, taking them both by the wrist and dragging them off the table, shoving Byleth up against the wall and then forcing Beliel in against her. The siblings met in greedy kisses as Beliel's cock slipped into her, but then Dimitri's heavy thrust forward not only filled Beliel and left him gasping into his sister's lips in panic, but forced their bodies tightly together in a show of hopeless desire, a swell of sensation and heat suddenly rearing at her and leaving no time to respond or think clearly. There was just too much happening here, all of this dizzily, infuriatingly bringing about something truly unbelievable, a rush of messy, needy heat that nothing was going to help. "Fuck her," he growled, pounding forward into Beliel, filling his ass and recklessly pursuing all the pleasures and hungers he craved so thoroughly, ready to make her give in.

Something had come over Dimitri, and he didn't exactly know what. He felt so feverish and jealous, driven by anger and hunger more tempestuous and infuriating by the second. Nothing about this made a lot of sense now to him, and he found that the more he tried to lean into it, the more heated and reckless this all became, a mess of things so confusing and so potent that he was left with no hope of making sense of them all. It was so perplexing, a bizarre rush of things leaving no time to think straight, an uncertain and clearly dizzy rush of emotions, compromising sensations and delights he wanted to express further. Whatever this was, he felt like it had to take him, had to become something merciless and wild and unrepentant. There would be no time to waste, no reason to think. Just raw aggression and forward momentum.

The twins made out with sloppy, wild expressions of growing panic, a mess and a need so burning and so crazed that it was too hot to deal with. Dimitri dictated the pace with which Beliel fucked Byleth, his cock hammering in and out of her with a mad glee. Dimitri's mad glee. Everything was about the way he fucked, what he wanted, Beliel only on top at his behest as he felt the cock fill him so deep and push him as deep into his sister as he could go, in turn. The pleasures were dizzy, wild, so intoxicating and feverish that he couldn't keep track of them all, and he fell ever lower into these joys.

Bringing his teeth down into Beliel's shoulder, Dimitri let the wild rush of greed and hunger get to him faster and messier. Back and forth he heaved in shows of brutal desire and hunger, a reckless treat and need that would continue to set him aflame. "Mine. You're mine too."

"You're a beast, "Beliel groaned. Sandwiched between these two bodies and losing himself to incredible swells of shameful joy and need, he felt like he was right where he wanted to be now. There was no way to contain the unraveling desires that continued to hit him, and Beliel wanted more of it, showing back against Dimitri's thrusts as much as he shoved forward into his sister, pulled back into clumsy kisses by her as teeth continued to mark up his neck. Beliel could tell his place here. An accessory. A toy. A secondary plaything that Dimitri would take in primal glee when he wasn't fucking his sister, the real object of his affections.

But it was hard to feel like a third wheel when he was getting fucked by such a huge cock and filled with such messy and wild joy, pleasure aching through him and leaving nothing but pure surrender. He'd never felt so submissive, but in the middle here, he felt like he had to be a switch, like he was forced to recognize a whole new side of himself. As Dimitri fucked him into wild and wanton submission, Beliel didn't feel that much more capable than his sister writhing and bucking against him, learning for himself what it was like to be smitten and fixated by a single, amazing cock.

Happily coming undone at the seams, Byleth let out a needy and wild expression of hopeless bliss, a crashing joy coming through him hard as he felt the pleasure overwhelm him. Being in the middle and doubling up on sensation did to him remarkable things, and he felt incapable now of controlling himself, his ass clenching up and his cock erupting, dragging both Byleth and Dimitri down with hi into this shameless ecstasy. With wild gasps of pleasure, Byleth came whining fro her brother's seed, while Dimitri shoved Beliel in tight against her, forcing them all tight together as he unloaded into Byleth's ass and let himself come hopelessly, wildly undone by the excitement and raw pleasure of complete dominance.

Holding tightly onto both of them with overbearing and wide-eyed frenzy, Dimitri wasn't done yet. He wasn't even close. "You've behaved well," Dimitri said, pulling back from Beliel's ass. "Would you like to dominate your whore sister with me?"

"Fuck yes," Beliel grunted, drawn out of Byleth.

Byleth's legs nearly gave out without Beliel to hold her against the wall, whining and wriggling as Dimitri tugged her in against his body, lifting up her skirt and pressing his fingers up against her ass. There wasn't any time to hold back his needs now, as he began to tease her ass, fingers pushing into it. With a growl, Dimitri looked back to Beliel. "Then eat our cum out of her first."

Dropping to his knees without a second's hesitation, Beliel dropped to his knees, head pushing its way up his sister's skirt and his lips finding her well used mound, starting to devour all of the cum inside of it and doing as commanded. The sensation made Byleth whine and shiver up in clenching excitement, feeling the pressure now of the tongue in her pussy and the fingers in her ass, one cleaning up after the mess and the other preparing her for a new mess. There was so little time to think clearly or contain the needs and the dizzy swells of confused heat and lust coming like fire across her, and she struggled under this desire, hips grinding back and forth.

Dimitri sucked at her neck the intention of marking her up even more. "Is having two men fawn over you what you wanted?" he asked, not growing any more restrained or controlled as he pushed on harder, harsher, bringing upon Byleth all of his most depraved wants, fingering her ass and preparing it before slowly working up to something bigger, wanting to give Byleth that same consideration and ready control now. Something freeing about the idea of so wickedly claiming her for himself continued to fill Dimitri with a deep and wicked want, a hunger that endured and grew messier and more insatiable by the second .Nothing would hold Dimitri back from the thrill of marking Byleth ash is, turning his professor into his plaything. The idea of courting her after graduation from the Officers' Academy had given way now to a far more vulgar and dark intention.

"Gods, yes," Byleth whined, rocking back against the fingers and soon enough the fist that began to fill her, grinding against her brother's tongue as it pushed in so deep. Beliel never ate her out after he fucked her. Before? Sure. But he always talked up making his cum stay in her and just fucking her again when he was going. But now there he was, devouring her snug hole and tending to the desires that left room or time for reason. Everything had to be now, had to be there. With no idea how to make herself slow down, Byleth was only going to get messier and hotter as she expressed the most senseless and wild desires in their purest and most wicked form, crashing upon her again and again in shows of utter hopelessness.

The two prepared Byleth for what was to come, a show of lust and affection that kept Dimitri firmly in control of this all, but gave Beliel something back in terms of power and station again, as he ate his sister out in preparation of what was to follow, craving whatever was to happen next even if it came at Dimitri's behest, ready to see it through. "I never knew you tasted so good after getting fucked," he confessed, his fingers tightening against her thighs and pulling her in firmer against his wants,against a desire that grew more ferocious and confused as he let himself succumb, giving in completely to the idea of absolute joy. A pleasure beyond reason..

Being the center of attention for two strong men with big dicks--Beliel certainly impressive as all hell, Dimitri or no Dimitri--was everything Byleth craved, her body a wriggling, squirming mess of growing desire giving up and accepting everything that set her aflame as she rocked back and forth, needily succumbing to desires and pleasures too fierce to believe. The fist up her ass especially brought on so many indecent waves of pure desire, a joy that had to be expressed and indulged in, and finally it all felt too good to believe, a crushing mess of searing joy and desire that tore through her. Dimitri had moved up from her neck to begin kissing her, and she had to fumble away from the kiss to express her joys as she came. "Fuck, fuck, goddess, take me. Both of you. Have me!" She couldn't help herself, a wreck bucking her hips and falling deep into unraveling fantasies and joys that couldn't be stopped.

It was only just beginning, as Dimitri responded with a hard shove of Byleth forward, grabbing her hair and using it to guide her into a sharp bend at the waist, his fist coming out and his cock coming up against her readied hole instead. "One more hole of yours to claim," he growled, before shoving himself deep into Byleth from behind. "Her mouth."

Beliel was quick on the take, grabbing hold of his sister's hair as he pulled up to his feet, guiding his cock into his sister's mouth with a greedy and ready push into something hungry, recklessly pursuing the pleasure and the shove into desire that he craved so badly. His fingers tightened in Byleth's hair, his eager groans showing off the wild need and the ecstasy that threatened to become even more chaotic and wild if he let it, and oh how he wanted to let it. Thrusting into her throat and trying to match the ferocity of the prince who dominated both of them, Beliel tried to regain some control and composure, a measure of ferocity and heat that helped him feel more steady again.

With a cock up her ass and another own her throat, Byleth relished in being the focused center of attention for these men, in submissive overdrive now as she happily accepted what they were doing to her, the reckless heat of getting filled and used and stuffed without restraint, ferocious and messy with no hope of getting anything but messier. There was so much pressure and heat coming with each motion of the powerful hips claiming her, and as she choked through all this wild fervor ad the panicked mess of being taken, everything she did became an unfocused expression of how fucking badly she needed more, craving these desires and the joys that followed. The drool running down her chin as Beliel fucked her mouth with renewed vigor and ferocity helped her fall into line and focus now steadily on the joys of letting completely fucking go.

"If you want to be a cockslut, I'll treat you like one," Dimitri said, bringing his hand crashing down across Byleth's ass as he kept the harder and rougher pace up on her ass. "But you'll be my cockslut, do you understand?" Another strike. Spanking her while he buried himself deep into her ass and fucked her with vengeful, wicked intentions was the best Dimitri could do now, showing off the reckless thrill of having her, making his professor his after so long spent toiling in frustration. "I'm sure you enjoy feeling me pounding your guts like this. It's what you deserve."

Moaning around her brother's cock in needy, sickly hot approval, Byleth felt unstoppable, heaving back and forth between the men using her at either end, Dimitri filling her up so deep and Beliel down her throat. Paradise ensued. Molten, wicked paradise that kept her falling deeper into these joys, refusing to slow her mad descent, rocking faster on, giving herself fully to these desires and these joys. Nothing could have made her happier than this, and she expressed all those needs as hot as she could

Byleth couldn't have held back her ecstasy if she tried. there was no greater pleasure now than this, and she succumbed to the wild bliss and fervor without any shred of understanding or control, gasping in hot, searing ecstasy as she came, another squirting orgasm that coated her thighs in dripping nectar, her eyes shutting tightly as pleasure beyond her wildest dreams took her. She was hopeless and wanton, but she pulled down the men with her easily, Dimitri flooding her ass with cum and Beliel blowing his load into her mouth, grunting as he fed her his seed, grabbing at her hand and tugging her up from his cock and toward her lips.

Embracing the more switchy desires inside of him, Byleth had his sister snowball him her load as Dimitri slowed down in her ass, the two sharing the salty seed, an admission of so many feelings so desperately tearing through him, and there was simply no use in fighting it now. Beliel knew what he wanted and he didn't have it in him to fight or pretend anything to the contrary.

Dimitri looked ta Beliel with a wicked smile. "You've earned a reward," he said, drawing back from the man's sister and pushing her to her knees in front of him. "Get behind me. But if you bite me, you're going to regret it."

Nodding and biting his lip, Beliel saw the opportunity now to fuck Dimitri, bringing his slick cock to bear upon the prince's taught rear, hands spreading them aside. Beliel moved more embarrassingly than he was ready for, struggling to hold back the same dizzy cock-addled desires his sister relished in, wanting to maintain some measure of control and composure when he simply had none. With a steady push forward, he eased his way in. "I guess this is more about spoiling you," he muttered.

Beliel's cock slipping steadily into his ass felt amazing,a rush of incredible pleasures and desires he had no hope but to throw himself into. "Good, you know your value to me."Dimitri felt so callous, but it was all in service of the dominance he now craved so intensely that it didn't matter, his body accepting the joys and the desires that left him dizzy, left him craving more of what he could get from these twins. His fingers tightened in Byleth's hair as he pulled her down onto his cock, starting to fuck her pretty face. "Your sister already knows it well. Don't you?"

Byleth moaned and nodded, dizzy eyes crossed as she worked her head back ad forth to worship every inch of the massive cock begging for her attention. She was happy to give in to it, honoured to succumb in desperate motions easing back and forth, ready and lustful and so incapable of controlling her needs and the downward spiral within her. The more she let herself go, the hotter it became, and she felt herself unable to restrain her thoughts now as she allowed herself to give in. Obedient and greedy worship was all she was capable of now, recklessly craving a pleasure too hot and needy to know how to deal with. Everything was senseless, wild, unrepentant and hungry and growing only messier as she drooled on the princes' huge cock and accepted this all.

With his turn as the center of attention, everything felt powerful and just right now for Dimitri, who had the mouth and throat obediently wrapped around his cock while Beliel thrust into his ass with careless, ready motions greedily seeking everything he could get, throwing himself into this with no real sense or reason or understanding. Just desire. Just a reckless need to give in and surrender that set aflame his whole body. He rocked back and forth to meet these dual affections, attention that grew messier and stronger as he let himself succumb with such heat and lust into these joys, and as long as the pleasure continued, he felt no reason to slow down.

Even if he wasn't in control, Beliel was having a blast thrusting into Dimitri's ass, hands on his hips as he moved with motions that held a certain background frustration to them. He wasn't able to go all out, and the twisting heat of hammering forward and working to make some shred of sense of all this make for the most bizarre and futile rush of sensations, deep in some new pleasures and not sure yet how to deal with all of them but knowing he wanted to explore more, finding that with each slam of his hips, he fell just a little more in line, accepting these pleasures and positions all a little bit more.

The prince deserved his affection, and he received it in everything that they did to him together, groaning. "I'm going to enjoy having my new whore and her bitch of a brother satisfy me." Moving back and forth in ready, hungry motions, everything he did was a show of the mot wild and desperate of pleasures, craving the idea of sinking into the desire and heat that took him by storm. He held tight onto Byleth's hair, and as he came in her mouth, he drew sharply back, tilting her head back and staring into her full mouth. "Swallow it all," he said.

Whining, nodding, Byleth proceeded to close her mouth and swallow down every drop of the thick seed, whining under the intense swell of confused heat and delirium that left her feeling so vulgar and excitable. Every drop dragged down her throat, but when she opened her mouth again, she had it all, moaning and offering up a chance for him to see. And he did, sticking his fingers in her mouth and moving her lips about, making sure she had indeed swallowed every drop.

"Good," was Dimitri's response. It was all he needed to say. "You're well behaved. I'm surprised, but I guess as long as you get cock you're easy to keep in line." Pulling her up, dragging Byleth to her feet, he made for one final go with her, sitting himself down onto the desk where this all began and dragging her into his lap. "What would you do if I impregnated you right now?'

"Wold you?" Byleth whined, grinding her mound against his cock as she straddled him. "Yes. Oh, goddess, I want that so much. Please, Dimitri, breed me. I want to have a cunt full of your cum. I want to be pregnant, I'll let you take me. Make me your breeding bitch!"

Dimitri laughed, slapping her ass again. "Beliel. get over here. One of us will knock her up, and I'm curious to see which one it will be."

The twins both went still a moment, realizing what was to follow, and neither cared even a little bit now about holding back. Beliel got into place behind his sister, bringing his cock to rest against Dimitri's and holding them both together, where he could feel the size difference most starkly. But that was fine; there was no time or jealousy or anger now as he guided their cocks toward his sister's snug twat in unison. She was a tight fit for either man already. But together? This was going to be too much.

Which was exactly the point, and what made Byleth shudder in joy as she was pulled down, feeling the cock heads begin to stretch and push. "Fuck," she whined. It was the only thing she really could say, as she felt them begin taking her down, pulling her in lower, the craving and the heat making for something truly intoxicating. "Fuck. They're not going to fit."

The dominant growl from Dimitri was everything Byleth wanted to hear. "We'll make them."

Pulled down onto both mens' cocks at once, the wild squeals and panic that hit Byleth was truly unlike anything either man had ever heard before, and as she took several inches of two big dicks inside of her, she felt herself unable to control her wild desires now, hips beginning to move with an express desire to not slow down for fucking anything. She began to ride, bucking up and down in mad motions seeking pleasure in its most intense and delirious form, filled with cravings too senseless to be able to believe, but she was so happy to accept them that it was truly all she wanted. There was absolutely no restraint or control in this descent, but that was how she liked it, what made her burn with such desire and desperation. Up and down, moving about in bucking swells of an ecstasy providing her with pleasure so mad and so wild it was sure to unravel her completely.

Dimitri tugged Byleth in down against him, teeth sinking into her neck and going for more bite marks and hickeys meant to show her the grim reality of her utter surrender, pleasures tugging her down into undeniable and wanton ecstasy. To sink into this was absolutely joy, even if she felt stuffed full of dick to a point almost strong enough for her to wonder if it was to much, pushing her into these senseless throbs and a rhythm of desperation she hadn't the slightest hope of containing. "You'll make me pregnant, won't you?" she asked them ,voice dizzily airy and expressing things that only became a greater mess of delight and cock drunk joy as she let them take her. Byleth was overwhelmed and overjoyed, wanting it all so badly that she didn't know how to deal with everything, she simply knew she needed more of it.

The boys didn't respond with words or reassurances. they didn't have to. The friction of their cocks rubbing together inside of the desperately slick confines of Byleth's overstuffed twat made for the perfect situation for these two men to just have and slam and thrust forward with little reason or control, a senseless mess growing more wanton and wild and overwhelming, pushing her deeper into the chaos and the delight, a smoldering rush of everything she wanted and no time to control any of it. She just gave in, heaving and hollering and fucking unraveling under the joy that crushed down upon her, making for the most brilliant rush of smoldering, chaotic desires, messy pleasures and twists leaving her dizzy and hopeless, craving so much and not having the slightest idea how to deal with everything that tore through her.

The boys came, and they were happy to blow cum deep into her greedy hole, to flood her with their seed and overwhelm her, pushing her past the edge and into desperation, ecstasy, a screaming wreck of ecstasy twisting and turning and unraveling. They came inside her at the same time, the hot jets of pulsating, gooey cum flooding the heaving, gasping mess who took their cum, spiraling into screaming ecstasy and an utter unraveling. She was unable to help herself now, screaming, slamming her hands down on the desk, trying to form thoughts that just faded off into vulgar nothingness under the reality of just how fucking hotly she burned. There was no controlling this, no making it all come around to a sensible ending. Pleading in aimless attempts to beg them to impregnate her, Byleth hit the thrill of pleasure so powerful and so wild it made her just give in, break down, and briefly black out from exhaustion.  
*******************************  
Standing and walking wasn't easy after a night of such wild and reckless sex. Byleth stood before her class, skirt worn lower to hide the impressions of teeth that lingered on her inner thighs when Dimitri made a snack of her during lunch. The high collar of her outfit hid plenty more, a grateful fact that kept her from having to face just how hopelessly she was stuck in this weird and dizzy mess of pure frustration. Dimitri had fucked her all night, but if he told her to bend over, she would have done it, hooked in embarrassing panic on the cock of the man she had been claimed by.

Sitting and watching in class, Dimitri couldn't hold on to his focus at all. The lecture faded off away from his attention as he just stared. Stared at her soft lips moving as she spoke, the ample push of her breasts against her top, the way her skirt fluttered over her thighs and just barely hid up how he marked her up during lunch. He couldn't resist the pressure and the heat of something so wanton, and he felt like the only reasonable thing to do now was take what he wanted.

Dimitri rose up from his seat slowly, clearing his throat as he began to walk to the head of the class, leaving everyone surprised, save fro the look of shock and realization spread across Byleth's face, as he bent her over the podium up front, puled out his cock, and claimed her before all of the class without a care. Everyone was going to know soon that Byleth was his. His whore, his lover, his bitch, his wife to be. Whatever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
